


Mossy Green Pools of Anguish

by akamine_chan



Category: Bandom, Death Spells, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Band Break Up, Band Family, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-27
Updated: 2013-04-27
Packaged: 2017-12-09 14:47:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/775429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akamine_chan/pseuds/akamine_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank and Gerard are still friends, no matter what the Internet says.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mossy Green Pools of Anguish

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alpheratz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alpheratz/gifts), [tuesdaysgone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tuesdaysgone/gifts), [fleurdeliser](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fleurdeliser/gifts).



> Ande looked it over, but I don't think it's really been beta'd.
> 
> Something I wrote to cheer myself up today.
> 
> This is really Alpheratz's fault; she's the one that pointed out how some of the younger MCR fans were mentioning about how dead Frank's eyes look (now that MCR is over) and how his eyes are pools of anguish or some such nonsense. The stars, though, that's all on Gee.

The doorbell rang, and Gerard pressed the button on the intercom. "Yeah?" He wasn't expecting anyone, so he was a little confused.

"Open the gate, asshole."

"Frank!" Gerard grinned and buzzed him in. He shifted impatiently, watching out the window as Frank drove up the driveway and parked crookedly.

Frank got out of the car, and stretched, arms raised above his head. He looked like he'd gained some of the weight he'd lost over the winter, and it suited him. He slung a backpack over his shoulder and ambled his way up toward the house.

Gerard couldn't wait any more; he flung open the door and threw himself at Frank. "Frankie!" Frank's arms were like steel bands wrapped around Gerard's middle, squeezing tight. Gerard was sure his hug was just as hard.

"Missed you, Gerard," Frank said, muffled against Gerard's shoulder.

"You, too," Gerard said, pulling away to look into Frank's face. He really did look good, healthy and happy. Gerard mock frowned. "You don't _look_ miserable. The Internet can't be wrong."

"What?" Something clicked, and Frank grinned. "Oh, fuck off. I'm totally pining for you and mourning the band. Look into my eyes," he said, pointing at them with vee'd fingers. "Mossy green fucking pools of anguish, I'm telling you."

"I'm still trying to decode the secret messages about your broken heart in the lyrics for the new songs." Gerard giggled and led Frank into the house, heading straight for the kitchen, and coffee. "Where's J and the kids?"

"Napping back at the hotel," Frank answered. "I brought you the demos."

"Oh, super! I've been dying to hear some of these. Lindsey says that you and James really killed those shows." There was a note of wistfulness in his voice.

"Wish you could have been there."

"Me, too, Frankie. Next time."

"Next time, definitely." Frank scanned the kitchen curiously. "Where's the Beester?"

"Play date. She'll be back later." Gerard fidgeted with his coffee mug. "How long are you in town for?"

Frank shrugged. "Coupla weeks."

"Awesome." Gerard nodded. "I'll call Mikey, he can drive up and we'll hang out together."

"Just like old times?" Frank's eyebrow rose in a sarcastic arch.

"No." Gerard was quiet for a long moment. "It's time for the new."

"Okay. Also, you're the world's biggest dork."

Gerard thought about that, and decided to be offended, because he wasn't doing anything particularly dorky right then. "What? Why, motherfucker?"

Frank pressed his index finger against Gerard's forehead. "Because you have a bunch of sparkly star stickers on your face. Like a dork."

"Fuck," Gerard groaned as his face flushed bright red. "I forgot Bandit stuck them on me earlier."

Giggling, Frank peeled one of the stickers off Gerard and put it on his own cheek. "You ready to hear some Death Spells?"

"Fuck yeah," Gerard said, and slung his arm over Frank's shoulder.

-fin-


End file.
